His Voice
by Pfieffs
Summary: AU of everything. It's the nineteen forties where reputation is everything. Michael is a man trying to find a job and he falls in love with the voice of radio star Adam Milligan. Pure fluff


**AN: This story is not beta read, so sorry for grammar mistakes. Please enjoy review if you want.**

"_Hello, Hello!" the voice was frantic, a deep rich quality behind it._

"_Sir what is the problem?" The operator on the other side asked._

"_I hear it, the voice, the scream!" The male voice replied._

"_Sir, you must calm down."_

"_She's coming after me, I need help," The male voice said the pitch getting higher but retaining a quality that could make one fall in love with it. "I, I…" The line on the phone went dead._

An announcer came on the radio at that time, "Tune in next week, for our final installment of Point of No Return, where we find out what happens to Samuel and the monsters following him. Adam Milligan will be returning as Samuel, and it's unfortunate to say that time has ended for the Witching Hour, maybe you will have a supernatural encounter of your own," the creepy narrator said, "Tata." A sound effect of doors closing signaled the end and Michael turned off the radio.

That voice, that was all he knew of Adam Milligan, besides the man was extremely private, and preferred no pictures to be taken of him. But that didn't matter to Michael. He was in love with that voice, of course, many people looked down on him, being homosexual was frowned upon in the nineteen forties, but he could not help who he was.

Michael had fallen in love with the voice of a man he only knew the name of. He wasn't even sure how that could be possible. And what was horrible was he had to wait another week to hear the milky voice of Adam Milligan again.

Micheal looked at the time seven, a good time to start making dinner. He lived alone in a small second story apartment of a five story apartment building. His own was fairly simple, one bedroom, a simple living room, and a kitchen that doubled as a study, for he was studying to get his doctorate, and also a dining room.

He went into the small kitchen and started to prepare himself some soup. It had been about thirty minutes when he was about to sit down to eat he heard yelling.

When he heard yelling coming from the lobby is his four story apartment building he stuck his head out the door to get a better clue of what was going on. He was a curious person.

"Look, I need to get into my apartment," he heard one voice yell. It was familiar. But he didn't know where from though. But the voice clearly was angry.

"I realize that sir, and we are doing what we can…"

The voice which had been yelling cut the doorman off, "I really don't care, I recently got home from work, and I want to enter my apartment. I paid good money for it. So fix the door!"

"Sir someone will be sent up…"

"And while you're at it, the pipe in the kitchen sink is broken, and the window in the bedroom is broken. I didn't do any of the damages, and I want them fixed.

Michael listened intently trying to place where he had heard that voice before.

"Yes, Mr. Milligan, the repairs will be done immediately, Dean will be up there as soon as he returns from his dinner."

Mr. Milligan, Michael almost fell down over the door frame, did he hear that correctly, Milligan. How many Milligan's could be in the city though. He wasn't sure how common the last name. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait a week to hear the voice he loved so much

"Oh that's great, what am I supposed to while I wait for him?" the man asked, his tone full of sarcasm, "Do you expect me to wait outside?"

When Michael heard the sarcasm, he knew he knew that it was Adam Milligan the radio voice. The voice he fell in love with. But he wasn't so sure now that he was hearing the guy, he seemed like a drama queen.

"I'm really sorry sir," the doorman said, it was that moment Dean walked in, he saw Adam and tried to back out.

"Dean, the door is broken again," Adam said, speaking to the man like he knew him. The doorman obviously was just as confused as Michael.

Michael knew Dean for a long time, he was in charge of the repairs, and was employed by the land lord Bobby Singer. Michael was now outside of his door leaning over the railing eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You two know each other?" the doorman asked, Adam rolled his eyes. Clearly the two did.

Dean took the liberty answering, "We're…" he paused looking at Adam, clearly he was going to lie, and probably something about their family dynamic wasn't socially acceptable. "We're cousins."

Adam shook his head, he looked at the doorman, "Look I'm sorry for exploding like that, I just want to go to bed."

The doorman nodded, "You might want to go fix those repairs Dean."

Dean nodded, "I'm on it." He leaned over the counter and pulled out a toolbox before he walked up the stairs giving a courtly smile to Michael, the two weren't the best of friends, they were hardly acquaintances, but Dean did know enough about the black hair man in apartment 2H to know he liked Adam's voice. He stopped for a bit, and talked to the man, "He's really not rude, just stressed, you should talk to him."

Adam looked up and only then did he realize that someone had heard the whole conversation. Dean was already on his way to Adam's apartment tool box in hand. Adam looked in complete shock, his mouth slightly open, he was not expecting to be overheard. He might have to move now, no one had figured out where he lived, and this person leaning over the railing on the second story knew who he was. He could leak something to the press. And he would be followed by people he didn't want in his life.

Adam ascended the green carpeted stairs, and stopped in front of Michael. Michael was taller than him by an inch, maybe. But Adam seemed taller; maybe it was because he was now mad at Michael. But Michael knew with one look in those blue eyes, that Adam, was tired stressed, and worried.

"So, how much of did you hear?" he asked, his speech pattern was brilliant, had these pauses and his voice sounded like a song.

Michael looked at the man, "Just about all of it." He really wanted to ask the blond questions upon questions about everything he did; after all he knew the characters he played, his voice, but nothing about Adam Milligan himself.

Adam sighed, "I'm not usually like this, I'm very sorry you had to hear that."

Michael shrugged, "Its okay everyone has hard times."

"You don't even know," Adam shook his head.

Michael took this chance, he was going to be coy with the kid, and he couldn't be that old. But he was growing to love the voice and the person even more.

He glanced at the open door to his apartment, "Well, why don't you come inside, and tell me about it."

Adam was hesitant, but followed the brunette inside. Michael showed him to the kitchen, and quickly took another bowl and gave some soup to Adam. He handed the blonde a spoon as well. "So shoot."

Adam sighed, toying with the soup like he was a five year old. Michael couldn't help but smile. "I got fired."

Michael was in shock, "What, you fired," It was clear he was a fan now, "They can't fire you, your voice, it's meant… it's meant for the radio." He had to search for the right words, because his initial reaction was to say it meant a lot to him. This would scare Adam away for sure.

But Adam had a soothing quality about his voice, and Michael looked forward to Fridays because after a hard week, it was nice to hear Adam's voice come over the radio waves, and take all the worry about him.

"It also belongs to the voice of a homosexual." Adam said, "The found out and fired me, next week will be last radio show," he looked down pushing his bowl forward.

Michael was actually sad, for not only the fact that Adam had been fired from a job that he was clearly meant for, but also that he wouldn't be able to hear the voice that he fell in love with. Granted that voice lived upstairs, but still it wouldn't be the same. "The world isn't fair to us." Michael said, letting it slip out that he was in the same boat as former Radio star.

Adam looked up at him, "Wait, you said us…"

Michael nodded giving Adam the answer to the question he hadn't asked.

Adam became quite uncomfortable, "Well…"

Michael looked at him realizing this, "It's honor to finally meet you, your voice is amazing."

Adam smiled at that, "That's not normally something you would say to impress someone."

"Well," Michael told him, "It's all I knew about you, you're pretty private."

Adam shrugged, "I just don't like people messing in my life, and in places that shouldn't be."

Michael nodded understanding, sort of. He understood what Adam wanted, but sometimes it had to be done. Adam shrugged standing up, "Thanks for your hospitality…"

"Michael."

"Thanks for your hospitality Michael," Adam finished his previous statement heading towards the door, he followed Adam to be a good host, well the best one he could be anyways.

"My pleasure. You were a very polite guest."

Adam laughed; Michael must have had a crush on him. No, Michael did have a crush on him, Adam should have gotten that by the mere fact that the man was eavesdropping on his argument then invited him into his apartment. He gave Michael a long look before he responded, "Think we could make this a regular thing?" he asked, receiving a very eager nod from the brunette.


End file.
